iDidn't know
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: She looks at him with pleading eyes… asking him to stop what he’s doing, to realize the hurt he’s causing her… but he keeps doing it, and there’s no way to stop him.She should have warned him about the date, about how fragile her best friend is today…
1. letters to nowhere

**Hi there! This is my second seddie fanfic! Woo hoo! xD I kind of was feeling a little mad and this came out… if you find it a little OOC, please don't kill me :P English is not my birth language… so please, understand my grammar errors xP**

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

She looks at him with pleading eyes… asking him to stop what he's doing, to realize the hurt he's causing her… but he keeps doing it, and there's no way to stop him.

She should have warned him about the date, about how fragile her best friend is today… but she didn't. She just stood there, looking how he was breaking her.

He should have noticed about her empty stare, her cold pale blue eyes… he should have noticed the way her lips didn't curl up in a playful smirk when he tripped over at the movies…but most of all, he should have noticed the way Carly was moving her lips, telling him to shut up before sam stormed out the door.

* * *

-"What a dumb movie, we should have gone to the groovie smoothies instead."- Freddie said as the trio entered the apartment. They tossed their bags onto the couch and went to the kitchen.

-"I don't think it was dumb. I find the idea of a 13 year old making a trip to find her dad very interesting, especially when at the end she finds out her dad was her neighbor".-Freddie snickered at this and said:-"Come on Carly! The plot was very dumb! I mean… if her father was the man living next door, her mother would have known that it was him… but she didn't realize this until the end of the movie."- He was trying to explain why he didn't like the movie, when he noticed that Sam was silent at their argument.

-"Sam, what do you think?".- He said to her, but she didn't answer right away… she just kept looking to no place in particular, until she said: -"I think I should go home."- Both brunettes looked at her in disbelief, then Carly noticed what was going on and said:-"It's ok. Don't you want some ham before you go?"-The blonde shaked her head and went towards the door. She was picking up her plaid bag pack when Freddie said confused:

-"What? Sam Puckett is refusing free meat?"- Sam looked at him and nodded yes, she was going to open the door when a question was heard:-"Why didn't you answer me? What did you think of the movie?".

He saw her think for a moment and he found it slightly odd that she was acting the way she was doing. He saw her spin around and a look of anger and sadness crossed her features before she answered.

-"You want to know? Ok Fredpuss, I think that it was stupid! Why on earth would a 13 year old girl who knows nothing about life and risks, go randomly looking for her father? Did he ever bother to be there? No! Did her father ever send her a letter? No! If he wasn't there, why bother? She should have stayed home, where she belonged. And you want to know what was the worst thing of it all? HE WAS RIGHT THERE! HE WAS LIVING AT THE DAMN NEXT DOOR! But he decided to be like a goddamn stalker, instead of making things right with his family. I didn't like the movie, I didn't like the story, and I don't like YOU asking me THIS!".

She was heavily panting when she finished. Carly was worried about Sam, but she was even more worried about what would Freddie said, so she tried to gain his attention with no avail. The brunette boy was getting angrier by the second, his eyes getting a mad look…

-"That's what you think? You think it's a waste of time to search one's origins? That's what you were thinking when I told you I was looking for my father at Zaplook and Splashface? Were you laughing at me when I found him and sent him a letter? You think this is a joke? You think is funny not knowing?"- He was getting closer and closer to her, every step forward was a step back in any way. She kept looking at him and found his eyes very scary, but she couldn't turn her gaze away from him.

-"Freddie? I think you should go home".- Carly was looking at her best friends, she needed to put a end to what was happening at her loft… but Freddie wasn't listening.

-"You thought I was wasting my time? I thought you of all people would understand me! That's why I told you about him! But I should have known that you don't care about it. You don't give a damn about your father!".

-"FREDDIE! Go home now"!

-"NO! I want to hear Sam's excuse for never searching her father. Why? You are so lazy and egocentric that you didn't thought it was important? You thought you didn't need his love? WHY SAM? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRIED TO SEARCH FOR HIM?".

Right there, Sam slapped Freddie across the face. The noise echoed in their minds, replaying a million times in one second. When Freddie looked at her ready to keep yelling at her, he stopped himself. Sam Puckett was crying.

-"'CAUSE HE'S DEAD! THAT'S WHY!"- She turned on her heels and reached the door. She was gone before the technical producer could understand what she said.

-"You're such a jerk!"- Carly said as she passed next to him towards the door:-"SAM!"

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

**I think there might be a second chapter after this one but I haven't decided yet… maybe I would after some feedback ;)**

**Click the blue botton if you want to see more seddie in season 4!!! (you know you want ;))**


	2. he didn't know

**Hi people!!! How you doing today? xD i got some very lovely reviews and i said to myself that i should update today :D lol, i didn't even notice that i did my very first cliffy in an iCarly fic xD **

**I'm sorry for any OOCness or typo or grammar mistake!!!**

**dbdbdbdbdb**

He was standing there, feeling like the most stupid damn jerk in the whole world. He didn't realize what she said until it was too late to stop her from running away, and too late for him to realize what she meant with her rant. Freddie was thinking about all the words they exchanged when a tired Carly entered through the door. She was heavily panting and making weird noises. For a minute Freddie thought she was having an asthma attack or something, until she saw him standing in the middle of her place and she yelled at him:

-"What are you doing here?"-he was gonna answer but she cut him off-"Never mind, I couldn't reach her… I guess she went home, or at least I hope so". Carly looked really worried about the location of her best friend, but that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. She knew that Sam and Freddie were always bickering and having some physical fights… but the one that happened a few minutes ago, was far from being their regular thing. She was thinking a way to make things right when Freddie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

-"Why didn't anyone tell me that Sam's father was deceased?"- He sounded conflicted and Carly couldn't help to wonder what was going on her friend's mind.

-"You know that Sam is very reserved about a lot of stuff. It wasn't my place to tell you about it."-he nodded.

-I need to find her. I need to talk with her, right now.- Carly smiled a knowing smile to him and said:-"Go. If you know her, you'll know where she is."

-"Thanks.".

* * *

He looked for her in all the places he could think about. He even went to her house, only to find it empty with a yellow post-it on the door. It was from her mother, telling her that she left some ham for her in the fridge and that she wouldn't come back 'til the next day.

Then he thought that Sam wouldn't like to be alone at her house after running away from Carly's and crying her eyes out, so he thought that the only possible place she could be was a place he didn't know about.

He didn't know that Sam's father was dead, then… he should be buried in the Cemetery, right? Maybe she was visiting his tomb. So he took a bus to the Seattle Cemetery, thinking about what to say to her.

* * *

He walked between different kinds of tombstones, looking for her. When Freddie thought he wouldn't find her, he saw a golden headed girl, sitting right in front of him. He approached to her, and when he was close enough, he said:

-"I'm really sorry Sam, I didn't thought…"-

-"Shhh…"-he looked at her and saw her baby blue eyes gazing sadly at the tombstone in front of her.-"Don't apologize…"-. He was a little confused about her response when he saw her gesturing to him to sit next to her on the ground. He did and was now able to read the tombstone, he read it out loud:

-"Sammuel Puckett."- He looked at her and saw her nodding slowly, she opened her mouth and with an unsamish voice said:-"I'm kinda named after him. Read the date."- He turned his gaze from her to the tombstone and saw the inscription. He couldn't say it out loud this time and felt a million times worse than before. He had to yell at her about her father at the anniversary of his death.

-"Sam, I didn't know…"-she shook her head telling him not to keep talking and he did as asked. They remained silent for some minutes, both lost in thought… after the blonde said:

-"I was really happy when you told me about your dad. I thought that you were beginning to trust me more, and if you can recall… I was the one encouraging you to search for him."- She saw him stiffen up from the corner of her eyes.

-"Right then, I thought I could tell you about my dad… but I was scared to talk about it, it has been a long time since I last talked about him."- Little tears could be seen in the corner of her baby blue eyes and for some reason, he wanted to dry them with his thumb but he nodded instead.

-"He passed away 8 years ago. He was driving back home when a truck appeared out of nowhere, my dad couldn't do anything to avoid the collision… so he was hit. He died right away."- In that moment, she broke down in tears. Freddie wasn't sure of what to do, until a weird force made him come forward and embrace her sobbing friend. She gripped his shirt with her small hands, letting all her feelings go away with her tears. He could feel his shirt getting more and more wet, but he didn't care. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but she wouldn't let him apologize; so he just hugged her telling her all he wanted to say but couldn't. Freddie didn't know that Sam was indeed feeling what he was saying to her. She could identify a few of those feelings. In their hug, she could read an apology, some words of comfort and even a growing feeling of trust.

But there was something else she couldn't quite read… it was warm, calm and peaceful, but it was also shy and timid. She wasn't sure of what it was… but she thought she shared the feeling when she noticed the way her hands were letting the grip on his shirt and were now feeling the beating of his heart. She noticed that his arms were now resting around her waist and his chin over her head. She felt little, but she also felt secure.

They remained like that until Sam was done crying. He let her go away from his arms so she could keep talking, but he couldn't help to notice how empty they felt to the sides of his body.

-"When I said that girl from the movie shouldn't have bothered about looking for her father, I meant that she should be happy to know that he was alive somewhere. Even though she didn't know him, she did have a father. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

-"Sam, I'm sorry I said those things to you… I should have realized sooner that you were acting weird today, would you forgive me?"- She looked at his brown sincere eyes for a few seconds, then… a kind smile appeared on her lips.

-"I forgive you Freddie, but would you forgive me?"

-"Whoa! Sam Puckett is asking for forgiveness?"- He made her laugh a little and then she nodded with her head.-"Don't worry, I forgive you."

A silent atmosphere fell upon them, but it wasn't an awkward silence… it was more an understanding one. They stood up and Freddie said:-"Well, I would like to hear another movie review from you… want to go to the movies tomorrow night?"- She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

-"Is Fredward Benson asking mamma out?"-He smiled at her:-"Maybe I'm really interested in your opinion about cinematographic films… or maybe I'm really asking you out."- Sam's eyes widened and a playful smirk crossed her features.

-"And which one is?".

-"I won't tell you unless you catch me!"- Freddie started running to the gates of the cemetery while Sam laughed at his ridiculous way of running. She looked at the tombstone of her father for the last time that day and said:-"Don't worry dad, a Puckett always know how to catch a running nub."- She winked and waved goodbye before she started to run the way her best guy friend was going and couldn't help to remember the warm feeling she felt while hugging Freddie. The same warm feeling that was doing some awesome stunts in her stomach.

**dbdbdbdbdb**

**THE END**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NAH! i'm kidding xD i'm planning on doing a third chapter but i'm not sure when i could upload it... my mid-term exams are coming closer and being a medicine student is not easy ;) but don't worry... i will update ;) **

**if you liked this story, want me to upload chapter 3 ASAP, you love seddie or you think i'm latina (xD)... **

**Please!! click the blue botton!!! leave a review and/or alert this story!!!**

**see ya!**


End file.
